The Teaming of the Dead
by MadSuidne
Summary: Football and revivification don't quite mix


"The Teaming of the Dead -(NecroMangler #1118)"  
By MadSuidhne (eternalansw@earthlink.net)  
  
This is a crossover of Brian Lumley's Necroscope series and a book called, "My Greatest Day in Football." The spelling and punctuation errors are intentional, to keep the spirit of the football book.  
  
  
They say we shouldna done it, ya know, but the idea was intriguing and the money offers just too good to pass up. The sponsors, they were literally climbing all over themselves to get in on it. I mean, all over each other. I mean, MacNally of Whippersnapper, the shaving cream people, and Benson of Blitz Beer, they actually fell on thefloor in my reception room and Cindy, the receptionist, had to pull them apart. Cindy wasn't happy, but, hey, I was thrilled!  
  
But, thinking back over it, that re-vilification, it's not too established a technique. I mean, it's not too old. Yeah, re-vification, re-vi-vification, whatever the hell it is. But to revilify the Chicago Bears and the Baltimore Colts from the '58 Championship Game? Hey, it was a legendary matchup! We couldn'ta resisted it!  
  
And the game started out okay too, despite the minor problem of The football itself getting into the revilitation stuff and Squealing through the air and thudding in Burnback's arms on the 10 yard line with that loud oink! that you coulda probably heard in the upper bleachers. But, hey! It was a good kick!  
  
It wasn't until the third quarter that we realized the reptilitization process wouldn't hold up to the rough parameters of a championship football game. Halftime, everybody looked ok. They were a quiet bunch, anyway, so we didn't expect any complaining, but we looked them over real good, and they looked ok, they were still in one piece. I mean, they smelled bad, but even the live ones, they smell bad by halftime.  
  
A few minutes into that third quarter, though, the kickoff, and Grimmons gets the ball and he just slips through the tackle and keeps on running, but he's left his right arm? or was that his left arm? No, yeah, it was his right arm, he's a lefty? he leaves it right there and Bailey of the Bears, he's just holding it up like, hey, didn't I tackle him? And Grimmons, he just keeps on running like it's no big deal, he's got the ball in his left hand. Real trouper. But then his foot twists around and he falls right on the 50.  
  
Well, you can't exactly staple the arm back on, and it smelled really bad, and we didn't have any substitute players, didn't think we'd need them, and it was all pretty expensive as it was, redeifying all of them guys.  
  
After the time out, Grimmons goes for the run again, and his feet are just sort of flopping but he keeps running, he's got the ball, and then the feet just fly off into the air, he's running on theses bony stumps, he goes 20, 25, 30 yards before he falls over. Nobody tackles him, he just falls over. And then, next down, Bobby Thurtoe, that great quarterback for the Colts, he decides the run's too risky, so he's going to throw a pass and as he whips the ball around his head comes  
off and flys into the line of scrimmage, and Boscowitz, he grabs it and runs, meanwhile the ball's bouncing around the 20 yard line. Reyes sees the ball and grabs it, but he's loses his left leg, so he's crawling toward the end zone like something out of a horror movie, holding the ball as  
best he can. Then the ump stops the play and we've got another time out.  
  
We tried one more passing play, just sort of pointed Thurtoe in the right direction, and Muscone actually catches the ball, but he's losing parts right and left trying to get down the field. He starts out running like he's 20 years old, but by the 15 yard line his arms are gone, but Muscone, he's got the ball in his teeth by the laces. By the time he gets to the 5 yard line, tho, legs are gone from the calves down, he's on his knees. And Jimmy Bates of the Bears, he just walks up to him and sits on him at the 2. That was really thrilling football! These guys were great, they were willing to go the whole distance. A few missing parts weren't gonna stop them, this is what they lived for. I mean, they'd been 70 - 80 years in the ground, there's not a whole lot of excitement going on down there.  
  
We've taken a lot of flak from the liberal press on this, but nobody can say we exploited these guys! I mean, yeah, some of it's justified, I guess, but once we brought 'em back to life, the guys wanted to play. Didn't want to eat or sleep or nothing else, it was like they were on automatic or something, but out on that field, nothing was gonna stop 'em! Yeah, talk to the cops and the medical people. I know the players, they scared a lot of people when they got out of the stadium, but the just wanted to play ball! All you had to do was get out of their way! I don't see why anybody was traumatized or anything.  
  
We were gonna go all the way with this- a whole league, the DFL. And then maybe match up our boys with the young guys playing today! It's really a shame the first game didn't go so good. But it's just a matter of time, getting the process right, debilitation. I mean, there's real money in this!  
  



End file.
